Twin Of A God
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Kira. That’s all anyone talks about now. It’s not some hype the media made up to boost ratings. This is real, people are dying. They may have done wrong but that is no reason to kill them. It’s easy to be a criminal, but Kira is easly Evil.
1. Akio

**Twin of A God**

Kira. That's all anyone talks about now. It's not some hype the media made up to boost ratings. This is real, people are dying. They may have done wrong but that is no reason to kill them. It's easy to be a criminal, but Kira is easly Evil.

* * *

December 5, 2003

It was a peaceful day in the Kanto region of Japan, people shopping, hanging out with friends, chatting happily on their cell phones.

All the while, the jumbo screens all showed the news, reporting on the resent deaths of criminals.

In a small café a young man sat alone at a table, looking at a menu.

He looked to be about 17; he had short silk like, auburn hair, soft, light brown eyes, pail flawless skin, and a handsome face.

He wore an open, light brown, bottom up shirt over a white tank top that hugged his torso, showing his muscular psyche; black pants hung low around his waist with just a black belt holding them up, and simple white sneakers on his feet.

Many Females were glancing or staring in his direction.

"A slice of Strawberry Cheese Cake and Honey Tea, Akio?"

A young woman asked the young man.

She wore a short dark blue maid skirt that was that was the café's uniform. Her black hair down to her waist, and bangs just over her black eyes.

He gave her a sincere smile that made the women watching him blush.

"Yes. That sounds good. Thank you, Flay-chan."

The girl smiled and took his menu, and he was alone again.

His attention turned to one of the jumbo screens out side, the news showed a live, world wide broad cast from the IPCO.

A man with black hair and eyes wearing a blue suit sitting at a desk appeared on the jumbo screen, the IPCO insignia in the back ground.

Akio raised an eye brow as he studied the man.

His name was spelled out in English on the desk in front of him.

"I head up an international police task force with all member nations."

The man spoke, people stopped to watch what was happing.

"I am Lind L. Tailor. Other wise know as L."

Akio noticed the man's eyes before he closed them, clamming he was L.

A short pause followed as Akio watched, a smirk appeared on his lips

Then, Mr. Tailor, or, L, opened his eyes and carried on with his announcement.

"Criminals around the word are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this to be the most atrocious act of murder in history."

Akio softly chuckled as L continued.

"I will not rest until the person or persons are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

The waitress came up to him with his order, dazed as she watched the broad cast like every one else.

She set it down in front of the young man, who took the little light blue tea cup, rimed with a darker blue by its delicate handle, taking a sip.

He closed his eyes as he listened.

"Kira, I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you're trying to achieve."

L continued, and Akio took a bite of the slice of cheese cake toped with real strawberries, his eyes closed, savoring the taste.

"How ever… what you're doing right now… is evil."

L nearly yelled out.

Akio's eyes snapped open as he watched L on the screen.

People whispered around him, about L and Kira.

In the next few seconds nothing happened, but…

"Agh! Ygh!"

L held his chest as he arched his back before falling over the desk, Dead.

Akio smirked as he took the tea cup again.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

He whispered before calmly taking a sip of his tea.

To men in black suits and sunglasses took the body off screen before an old English L Appeared on the screen.

"Kira."

Akio softly chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"What an idiot."

Akio mumbled as he enjoyed his order, not paying much attention to the trap Kira had fallen into.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	2. Stalker

Twin of A God

Kira. That's all anyone talks about now. It's not some hype the media made up to boost ratings. This is real, people are dying. They may have done wrong but that is no reason to kill them. It's easy to call someone a criminal, but with Kira, it's easy to call him Evil.

**WARNING! Suggestive language. Please do not continue to read this story if you are ageist Gays or Bisexuals. **

* * *

December 12, 2003

It was a dark room; the only light was the low glow from the computer screen. An old English letter L on the screen.

A few scarred papers on the floor with the profiles and photos of the investigators working on the _Kira Case _and their families.

Some one, supposedly male, was sitting on the floor in front of the computer and papers. The light only showed that he was very thin, his clothes, a simple white long sleeved shirt that was much to big for him and baggy jeans, no shoes or socks on his feet.

Black hair, messily sticking out as if it had never been brushed, covered his eyes and his paper pail skin mad him look more like a ghost.

'Kira is getting his information from the task force some how.'

He shifted threw the papers in front of him.

'The only question is, who.'

His site landed on a two nearly identical photos.

"Hm?"

A pail hand picked up a paper with the profile for a young man named Light Yagami, however it was held with only the index finger and thumb, as if it were carrying a pelage.

While his other hand picks up the one that was nearly identical to Light Yagami's.

The photo looked to be of the same young man, the hair the same color and supposed length, only the way it was styled was different, same skin tone, same colored eyes, same height, same blood type, same parents, as well as the same last name. Only a few things were different from Light Yagami's profile.

'_Akio Yagami?'_

December 18, 2003

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

A small red digital alarm clock rang as it hit 5:58 PM.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

It was a simple medium sized bed room, with light brown wooden floors and light blue walls. A plain wooden door that led to the rest of the apartment, and double doors that was a closet. A window was covered with thick black cretins, keeping out the last weak rays of the setting sun.

Very plain and empty except for the simple dresser, king sized bed with black satin and silk pillows and sheets, and a night stand with only the alarm clock and a red cell phone.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZ-IT**

It was turned off by a pail hand that was attached to an arm with a few strong looking biceps, came from the sheets.

The arm moved the covers to reveal a young man's body, long legs with strong caves and tight thighs, clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs; a toned 6 pack was above the navel, a smooth strong chest and neck.

The young man's auburn hair was sticking out everywhere as he reached his left hand up to ruffle his hair, letting out a yawn.

He got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed as he walked out of the room to take a shower.

Later

A privet high school had ended classes for the day as students flooded out of the school.

While a man waited in the shadows, going unseen by many of the students flooding out.

He looked around the sea of teens to spot a recognizable face of Light Yagami, as he was walking, seemingly, by himself.

The teen walked past the man's hiding place, seemingly not noticing him.

The man followed the teen as he walked home, nothing out of the ordinary.

Only time the man had lost site of the teen was when he was to far from him as he crossed the street.

The man looked around for the teen and spotted him with a scandally clad woman, causing the man's jaw to drop in shock.

'_Something's... not right here.'_

The man wondered as the teen he was following had the woman's arms wrapped around his right arm. The woman glanced over quickly before turning back to look at the teen, who's arm was between her large breasts.

View Change

"Akio?"

The woman called his name in a daze.

Akio looked over at her with his pricing honey colored eyes.

She had long black hair that fell in slight waves to her narrow waist, her eyes a dark green from her dark lashes and gray eye shadow, her full lips shined with pink sparkly lip gloss; a red strapless dress clung to her form like skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. The low cut of the dress presented a nice amount of her C sized breasts, clinging to her small waist and wide hips, stopping only a third of the way down her upper thy.

"Yeah?"

He asked in a husky tone, his eyes making her visibly shiver, from his voice with pleasure. She looked at him lustfully.

Wanting to just run her fingers threw his neat hair and mess it up, ravage those pink lips, feel his pail skin agents hers, rip off the light tan jacket, white shirt, and up buckle his brown belt and black pants, and slip him into her in more then one place, more then once.

'_I'll defiantly, get my money's worth.'_

She smirked as she hugged his muscular arm to her chest.

"A man is following you."

She told him as she brought a French manicured finger to the corner of her lips as she looked up at him.

"Is he another client or just a stalker?"

She asked as Akio looked into a shop window, not looking at what was inside but at the reflection of a man in a blue suit with short black hair that Akio had never seen before.

"Huh… Stalker, but he seems to be enjoying the show."

Akio smirked, as did the woman he was with.

"So what do you have in mind?"

She asked him, Akio chuckled, he just looked at her with pricing eyes and a devilish smirk that made shivers crawl up her spine, her eyes wide with surprise, under standing what he had in mind.

She pouted but a smile was twitching at the corners of her lips.

"So we're doing it in public this time?"

She asked and he just nodded.

"Sorry, I can't make the video with you this time but…"

He trailed off as his right hand, which the woman was still clinging to, had slipped under her dress and stroked her woman hood swiftly, since she chose not to wear any underwear this time.

Making her jump in surprise, and then grown.

He came close to her ear, his hot breath brushing her ear.

"I can make this, more then worth your money."

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

Like in the warning above, do not attempt this story if you are agents Gay's or Bisexual's

I will send you the Character info.


	3. Kindness

Twin of A God

Kira. That's all anyone talks about now. It's not some hype the media made up to boost ratings. This is real, people are dying. They may have done wrong but that is no reason to kill them. It's easy to call someone a criminal, but with Kira, it's easy to call him Evil.

December 19, 2003

'_Twins?'_

A man was thinking, confusingly, as he looked at the files on his laptop, sent to him from L.

He had been assigned to investigate the members of the Japanese task force and their close families and friends. In his experience, he never expected this.

He sat in a hotel room that he and his fiancé were staying at for a while. His short black hair brushed and dark eyes studying the two nearly identical profiles.

Akio and Light Yagami, Identical twins.

The man paled as he read the files, they seemed to be the same person at a glance, but looking at it closely…

The two boys were completely different, the other's opposite. A reflection, the same image but different perceptives, one moves their right hand, the other moves their left, same time, different hand.

That explained the drastic change in personality the other day while he was trailing the younger twin, Light. He had lost sight of him, but found his older brother, Akio, during one of his _'jobs'_.

Remembering the scene in the park disturbed him, he was just glad that the young man didn't choose a children's park '_to do it'_ in.

"Hey Raye?"

The man, whom was assigned to investigate the Yagami's, for now, turned to a woman.

She had medium length black hair that fell over her shoulders, and dark eyes that studied the information on the man's laptop, before looking at the man, she called Raye.

"Are you ok? You're looking a bit pail."

She asked the man sincerely, worry under toning her voice.

The man shook his head trying to assure her he was alright.

"No. No. I'm fine Naomi. It's just…"

He trailed of as he looked at the profile of Akio Yagami.

In his photo, his hair was messy, a sly looking smirk on his face, and along with the confident eyes. Two sliver chain necklaces around his neck and a black shirt.

Most importantly of all was that it was a mug shot, taken only a week ago.

While his younger brother's was from his high school ID. His hair neatly combed and orderly, his uniform wrinkle free and in order. It was innocent but it felt very... odd, that a young man his age was that neat.

"Akio seems more like a regular teenaged boy then his brother."

Naomi said as she read threw the profiles that were side by side for comparison. However, she grimaced as she read more of Akio's profile.

'_He doesn't live with his family?'_

She wondered but Raye looked at her worriedly.

"Naomi, don't go getting involved in this. It's my job."

He told her as he shut down his laptop. She looked at his with sad eyes.

"But… Raye-"

"Naomi."

He called her name as he stood up, gently grabbing her upper arms, looking her lovingly in the eyes.

"Don't get involved in this."

He wrapped his arms lovingly around her, his chin on her right shoulder.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

He said as he hugged her.

December 20

_**-So, Akio hun, are ya looking forward to the Christmas party Thursday?-**_

A fake high pitched voice asked over Akio's black cell phone, as he leaned his back agents a concrete wall of a store.

The young man wore a dark blue jacket half way close showing a red tank top underneath, baggy black pants tucked into a pair of black boots, a black and sliver studded belt tiled around his hips and a black sliver spiked bracelet on his left arm. Two brown bags were at his feet that held colorfully wrapped Christmas gifts.

"Of course I'm look forward to it, Ranka."

Akio smiled as he watched a family walking together happily threw the crowd, both parents were smiling, a little boy holding his father's hand and a baby was safely warm in the mother's arms

"I can't wait to see everyone again."

_**-Yup. And would it kill ya to get a TV!?- **_

"I think it's useless."

Akio said coldly, people walked by him, not paying him any attention. Not even to the fact that his stomach seemed to move weirdly as it bulged out as if he was fat or pregnant.

_**-Yeah. It is depressing.-**_

The person on the other side said sadly.

"To many of our friends have been killed by Kira already."

Akio said gloomily.

_**-Ok. Oh! Just a sec! Haru-chan wants' to tell ya something.-**_

The voice said and the sound of the phone being handed over.

_**-Mr. Ero?-**_

Akio had to smile at the sound of a little girl's voice over the phone. She was still learning how to talk right.

"Yes, little sun?"

He asked as he used his nick name for her, making the sweet sound of her giggles ring in his ear.

_**-U bet air be thir Mr. Ero. I gots ya a prer-presa-presa-dent?-**_

Akio couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the little girl's cute attempt to pronounce the word present.

"Alright. I look forward to it. Bye Haru-chan."

_**-Bye Bye.-**_

He closed his cell phone, and tucked it away in his jacket pocket. He looked out into the crowd his eyes narrowed as he spotted someone he knew, along with the man he had seen stalking him a few day's ago.

He kicked off from the wall and picked up the bags at his feet. A soft mew came from inside his jacket as he moved, crossing the street in a light jog.

"Excuse me, sir."

He called to the older man.

The man hesitated but stopped and turned around to see the young man. As soon as he looked at the young man's jacket his eye brow gave an involuntary twitch.

"Ah!? Yes? What is it?"

The man asked cautioned as he saw that the young man had one hand in his jacket pocket, seeming to hold up what ever was in his jacket.

"Are you Raye Penber?"

Akio asked the man, who was taken back at the question and shocked.

"Uh? Yes… that would be me."

Raye looked spuriously at the young man as he set down the bags he was carrying. It confused him when he saw the wrapped gifts in the bag.

Akio pulled out a black wallet and held it out to Mr. Penber.

"Is this your wallet?"

Akio asked as he flipped open the black wallet, showing Mr. Penber's FBI photo ID and bage. The man took a stunned step back.

"Is that a yes?"

The young man asked as he closed the wallet and gave it to the older man who took it.

"B-but... how did you-"

Mr. Penber looked at his wallet disbelievingly and up at the young man. Akio smirked at the man's freak out.

"I found it on the ground in the park about two days ago."

Akio simply said as he picked up the bags again heading in a different direction.

"Be careful what you do..."

Mr. Penber snapped out of his little world as the young man spoke.

"... watch your every move…"

The bulge in the jacket moved.

"... If you don't..."

Out of the half zipped jacket popped the head and front paws of a small orange striped kitten with a pink tied nicely around her neck.

"Mew."

The kitten called as it's big blue eyes watched Mr. Penber's stunned face.

"You'll get your self killed."

The older man suddenly found it harder to breathe, as he held his hand over his heart, waiting for a heart attack to kill him.

"That would make her very sad..."

Akio said as he reached with his other hand to pet the kitten's head, the kitten enjoyed his touch, purring and snuggling into his hand.

"… wouldn't it Mr. Penber."

The man was glaring at the young man petting the kitten.

Akio's gazed shifted to the FBI agent.

"Don't get yourself killed by Kira."

Mr. Penber was shocked; he looked into the young man's eyes and saw the same look that his fiancé had in her eyes...

Kindness.

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

Do not attempt this story if you are agents Gay's, Bisexual's, or Transvestites.

I will send you the Character info.


	4. Kira

**Twin of A God**

Kira. That's all anyone talks about now. It's not some hype the media made up to boost ratings. This is real, people are dying. They may have done wrong but that is no reason to kill them. It's easy to call someone a criminal, but with Kira, it's easy to call him Evil.

* * *

December 24, 2003

In a rather large apartment on the 7th floor a merry Christmas party was being held.

Many adults talked to each other in the comfy living room, sitting on one of the two black leather couches that surrounded a glass coffee table on top of a rectangle light brown rug with squares of different shades of brown around it's perimeter as it laid on the bark brown wood flooring.

While behind one of the couches, the one that faced a wall of closed glass sliding doors that led outside to a balcony, were more adults taking and drinking with each other merrily in the dinning room.

A large colorful Christmas tree was decorated in the corner near the glass doors with a sea of colorfully wrapped presents at it's base.

Behind the other one was a colorful carpet with letters and numbers on it, with 5 small children playing on it. Either playing with dolls/action figures or coloring with big colorful canyons in jumbo coloring books that were easily in reach on the lower shelves of several book cases, the higher top half of the book cases holding DVD's that were out of the children's reach and pad locked.

In the kitchen two women, in their late 30's, and a young man, in his late teens, stood in the medium modern kitchen cooking food for the guests.

The young man stood at the stove in a red turtle neck sweater with black casual pants and black socks, his auburn hair styled naturally without any other hair products besides shampoo and condoner. His honey colored eyes watched as he carefully filled 5 cups with a hot light brown liquid and fluffy white cream with red and green sprinkles on top.

Setting them on a tray, before going to where the children were playing greeting some people with a smile.

He stopped on the edge of the carpet and placed the tray on a low table at the children's height.

The children greeted him with wide grins and happy faces as they came up to him.

"Oh! Wow! You make the best hot chocolate Mr. Hero!"

One little girl said happily as she licked off some of the whip cream, getting some on her nose.

Akio smiled at them and let out a small chuckle, getting a napkin and whipping off the whip cream from the girl's face.

He would only ever go by his given name, but once he explained to the children that his name meant _'__glorious hero'_ they had started to call him Mr. Hero.

"I wish you were my daddy Mr. Hero."

The little girl said as she looked at her cup sadly. Her father had left her mother because she was pregnant with her. The man was married with 2 children, but his wife had died in a plane crash a year ago.

Akio knew this because he had beaten the crap out of the man once, a month after he had left home, it was his first crime of assault.

He smiled at her as he pated her head. As the other children look at him in adoration. He was like a father /second father/big brother to them.

"It's ok. I still love you like a little sister any way."

She brightens up quickly and the door bell buzzed.

Akio looked up and smiled at the children who looked over towards the door, every one was quite.

"That must me Ranka and Haru-chan."

Akio smirked as he got up and went to the door as people waited for the main guest to arrive.

He looked over his shoulder, getting a nod from a shaped dressed man with blond hair and blue eyes. He turned his head back around and opened the door to the new arrivals.

"Akio! So nice to see you!"

It was a man, dressed in drag as a woman; he had long redish brown hair that was wavy and flowed down to his waist, with brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Wearing a tan winter coat trimmed with white fur.

"Hello Ranka."

He greeted the tranzy, warmly and something clamped on to his right leg. Looking down he saw a small 7 year old girl with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes looked up at him happily. Wearing a simple dark brown winter jacket and snow boots.

"Mr. Ero!"

The little girl smiled up at him with a top tooth missing from her mouth. In a dark

"Ah! Hello there Birthday girl."

Akio smiled and bent down, grabbing her securely under her arms, picking her up into his arms. She tried to wrap her short arms around his neck.

"Let's go inside, I made some hot chocolate."

He said and stepped aside to let Ranka in, the little girl's hands let go of him as she raise them up in the air happily.

"Yeay!"

Fast forward

It was time to unwrap presents, with some of the adults, choosing to set an example for the children and not open their presents till Christmas. They let the children unwrap one present with all of them before they had to go home and put them to bed for Santa Clause.

The little girl looked at a large rectangle box wrapped in red wrapping paper with Christmas trees all over it and _'HARU-CHAN'_ printed in big letters. Stares in her eyes at the size of it and decide to open it.

Aiko bent down and stopped her from ripping off the decorative wrapping paper.

Looking up at him with questioning eyes, he smiled as the other people who were watching were confused by his action.

He chuckled as he looked at the disappointed little girl.

"Sorry Haru-chan, but I have some thing special for you."

The little girl's eyes brighten with excitement.

"Oooh! Oooh! Whats it?"

The little girl asked as she bounced up and down. He just smiled and got up.

"Hang on little monkey and I'll go get it."

Akio disappeared down the hall to his room; if they hadn't known him they would think he was a child molester, but they all knew even he had morals. He came back with a white box with a pink bow on top, the box making a muffled noise.

The little girl held her hands up for the present and he gave it to her carefully. She noticed the thin angry red marks on his hands but ignored it as he sat down on the couch.

"Here."

The little girl sat on her legs and set the box on the floor in front of her. She lifted the top and a small fluffy head of orange fur popped out of the box.

"Mew."

The kitten blinked and looked up at the happy little girl.

"Kitty!"

Carefully pulling the kitten out and hugging it to her chest, rubbing her cheek over the soft fur on top of the kitten's head.

"Mew."

The kitten purred at the attention it was getting from the child, after being taken a bath by Aiko. Thus the red marks on his hands.

"Ank ou Mr. Ero!"

The little girl smiled up at the young man who smiled and the people present found it adorable.

"I'm glad you like it Haru-chan."

Aiko leaned forward as Ranka smiled as he watched Akio kiss his daughter's forehead fatherly. It surprised every one that he didn't have a kid, yet.

"You'll make a great father one day Akio."

Ranka complemented Akito as chucked and smiled, until the kitty started to act weird and hissed at Ranka.

"Hissssssssssssss."

"Huh? What mat kitty?"

Haru asked, Akito narrowed his eyes at the gently and shy kittens hostile action, glancing at Ranka then back at the cat.

'_What would make it...no... not now...'_

Aiko's eyes widen at the cat's behavior towards his good friend, making his blood run cold.

Animals could sense evil, and Ranka had paid for all his crimes as a yakuza member, he was a good man who raised his daughter with legally obtained money.

'_Kira!?'_

Every one watched Ranka for the signs of a heart attack, but Ranka was still confused until.

"Agh!"

Ranka held a hand over his heart, his eyes widen, the reason to why the kitten was hissing at him.

"Ugh!"

Falling to his knees, gasping for air, his heart felling like bursting out of his chest.

"Daddy?"

His heart started to beat to fast, as it pounded agents his rib cage.

"Kira."

Ranka gasped out, suffering from a Kira induced heart attack. All the feelings of joy and happiness was replaced by sorrow and dread.

The adults gasped, they knew what was happing and covered the children's eyes as others went to check Ranka. Whom was about to die at the hands of Kira, that evil god who took lives away from _'criminals'_. Ranka being one of the ones least expected to die.

"Daddy?"

Haru was being held back by Aiko who covered her eyes, not wanting her witness death just yet, let alone the death of her father. Ranka now laying on the floor on his front, grasping his heart, looking at his little girl one last time, tears in his eyes spilled, and a frown on his face

"Ha...ru..."

Ranka croaked out before his eyes lost focuses and his heart stopped beating.

A blond man came up and checked Ranka's vitals.

His chest, no sign of exhale or inhale of air.

His pulse, silent and still

His eyes, dilated and glassy.

The man frowned, clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes in anger at his friend's corps. Not wanting to state the truth but it was reality.

"He's gone."

It was a dark atmosphere, another good friend, father, and human was dead.

All because of Kira's idea of a perfect world, a world without crime.

'_Kira.'_

Aikto thought, not paying attention to Haru who lifted his arm over her eyes to see her father's dead body be covered by a whit table cloth.

'_You demon.'_

Aiko bit his bottom lip harshly, drawing blood and quickly holding back Haru from leaping at what used to be her father.

"D-d-daddy!?"

Haru cried out as Aiko held her to his chest letting her tears fall soaking his sweater, but he didn't care as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

Aiko glared and frowned at what was in front of him, the body covered in a white sheet, hiding the dead man from the children.

'_This is all because of Kira.'_

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

Do not attempt this story if you are agents Gay's, Bisexual's, or Transvestites.

I will send you the Character info.

This is just the beginning of the full story. How Aiko, Light's twin brother, plays into the Kira case.


End file.
